As a short-distance wireless communication technology, Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity, wireless fidelity) technology features advantages, such as convenient usage and high transmission speed, and is widely used in construction of a wireless local area network, access to a wide area network, and the like.
How to implement power saving in a communication system has become a problem that increasingly attracts attention in the industry. However, there is no power saving solution for an AP (Access Point, access point) on a Wi-Fi network at present. Therefore, power consumption of the AP is relatively high in the prior art.